


the power of flames

by wjh



Category: The Seven Realms Series - Cinda Williams Chima
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fire, Gen, Nightmares, Past Character Death, Spoilers, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjh/pseuds/wjh
Summary: sometimes, han dreams of how exactly his sister and mother died.





	the power of flames

**Author's Note:**

> bc there isn't really a lot of fic for this fandom on here, so this is me, trying to contribute in any way
> 
> i am rusty with the first book so pls excuse any mistakes/inaccuracies!

the dreams always starts as something pleasant.

it doesn't derive from that until something clouds over him and han gets the distinct feeling that he isn't going to like what comes next.

and why should he? who would honestly  _like_ watching the only family they have left being burned to death knowing it was all their fault?

gavan bayar probably would, but han is pretty certain that maniac doesn't count.

the fire does not hurt him, it never does, but poor mari is still too small for her lungs to serve her much use. especially when she is already sick. mam is sheltering her from the worst of the flames, ripped pieces of her skirt wrapped around the lower half of their faces.

han calls out to them, hands stretched out to touch them, to rip them away from this scene so that they turn out alright. but they are dead and when their eyes turn towards him, he is petrified from the weight of their gazes, from the accusation on the tips of their tongues. he knows it is his fault and they know it too.

it is at this point that he wakes, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. willo was there for his first nightmare, and she patted his head and made him a drink to help give him fewer dreams, but it hadn't worked. he had let her believe that it did, but willo is no fool and he knows that she knows he lied.

dancer doesn't know, but if the nightmare keeps reoccurring at the rate that it does now, he is sure to find out soon as well.

after the fear bleeds away though, all he feels is anger.

it makes his blood boil and his veins sing. he wants to go out and find bayar, wants to make him pay for all that he is done. he is already understanding why the clans hate jinxflingers so much, but then again, he has always understood why. bayar killed his mother and his sister, two innocent people that had nothing to do with the amulet or even with any business han had going on.

mam was strict and struck him often, she was never cruel to him without reason, but she didn't deserve to die. mari was young and hopeful and wanted him to do better, wanted him to be the best version of himself that he  _could_ be and she definitely did not deserve to die.

it is his fault, he knows that it is, and he knows that mari would not want this, but han won't stop until justice has been served. not until gavan bayar has been shown what the consequences of his actions are. no one has dared ever cross the high wizard, but this is han and he has never been afraid of a challenge.

he is han alister, hunts alone of the clans, and cuffs, the former streetlord of ragmarket.

by the time han is through with him, gavan bayar will make sure to _always_ remember his name.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here is my [tumblr](https://starkgold.tumblr.com) in case you have requests or something. 
> 
> if you like my work and would like to support me, please consider buying me a [coffee](https://ko-fi.com/wingedseok) (:


End file.
